Microwaves and Napkins
by IrisofParadise
Summary: AU based on a recent event in my life. Niran comes back from the restroom and notices that something smells weird in his classroom. Is that smoke!


Niran hummed softly to himself as he made his way back into the health classroom, patting his palms onto the side of his legs to make sure they were dried. He stopped at the doorway and inhaled, wrinkling his nose at the odd smell in the room. He mentally shrugged and sat back down at his seat next to the slightly annoyed looking Italian to his right.

Nikola sat up suddenly, sniffing rather loudly, nose wrinkling as he looked around in confusion. "Is... Is something... Is that matches?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh no! No no no!" Gilbert and Alfred yelled as they pushed each other out of the way to get to the small room behind Nikola. "Oh god fire!" Gilbert yelled as Alfred reached into the microwave, ignoring the cloud of smoke that puffed out, and threw a now dark brown napkin with a small flame onto the ground and start stomping on it repeatedly, the whole time both screamed loudly.

Niran's eyes widened in shock as he watched the teacher yell and run to the small room. "ALFRED JONES! GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!" He screamed, stepping on the napkin repeatedly.

Alfred yelped and attempted to hide behind the shorter 'Prussian', who was at the same time attempting to do the same back to the energetic American.

Niran watched on in amusement as Mr. Rome picked up the napkin and walk with the sparking napkin. Mr. Rome stopped and blew on the sparks in an attempt to blow them out but only succeeding in setting the napkin on fire on the side.

The Italian man continued running to the exit, not seeming to realize that the napkin was on fire or that the flame was now engulfing the napkin.

"Oh Buddha! Mr. Rome! It's on fire!" Niran yelled, jumping back as the napkin caught completely on fire a foot away from him.

Mr. Rome continued running, looking back at the Thai teenager. "Wha- oh god!" The Italian man threw down the napkin, and seeming to forget he wasn't wearing shoes was about to stomp on the napkin.

"Mr. Rome you're not wearing shoes!" Mathias said loudly, laughing as he speed walked to the flaming napkin and beginning to stomp on it repeatedly. Niran sweatdropped as the teacher picked up a styrofoam box. He was about to drop it onto the fire, Lovino facepalmed and mumbled under his breath, when he saw that Mathias and Natalya had already put it out.

Mr. Rome gently picked up the smoky napkin and threw it into the trash can outside the doors to the class. He quickly slammed the door shut and gave a look to Alfred and Gilbert. He pointed to the duo. "You two! Are in so much trouble!"

The two teenagers paled and screamed as the older man ran over to them. Alfred pushed Gilbert out of his way and nearly tripped over the albino as he ran into the adjourning class next to theirs, Gilbert crawling out behind him not being able to keep his balance.

The rest of the class laughed as they watched their teacher chase the two around. Lovino smirked and muffled his laughter as his grandfather almost tripped over the small trash can near the small rooms door.

"Hey! Nonno! You may want to go make sure the trash can isn't on fire!" Lovino said with a smirk as Mr. Rome gasped and ran back outside.

"I shouldn't have said anything and just let the class get set on fire." Nikola said simply. "THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO AWESOME! No school!" Gilbert shouted, fist pumping before running back into the other classroom.

Mr. Rome glared at the albino. "No that would not have been awesome!" He shouted back.

Niran laughed along with the rest of the class as Alfred and Gilbert slowly leaned their heads back into the door. "Pst! Is he gone?" Alfred whispered as the bell rang out loudly. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked past the burnt spot on the floor, laughing louder.

Niran chuckled to himself as he saw his girlfriend making a face. "What went on in there?" The Vietnamese girl asked, pointing into the class. "Oh the class almost got set on fire."

Linh blinked. "Are you serious?"

Niran grinned back. "Like a heart attack."

* * *

**_A/N: based on a recent event in my life. (I was Thailand in this ficlet)_**


End file.
